Zack and Cody Kennedy Martin?
by deathlyhallows123
Summary: Zack and Cody, now fresh graduates of Seven Seas High School, become more aware of their genealogy. Their world is shaken and many truths are revealed. They must now deal with this new situation, and must rise to meet their challenge.
1. Prologue

As most of my readers know, I'm quite the political buff. However, as I spout "political commentary", I've decided to tone down my views and emphasize the characters views. For the record, I don't try and conform the characters to my views, I use what I'm given. My favorite character, Mr. Tipton, is a conservative, and I promise I won't write him as a liberal, just as I won't write Cody or Bailey as conservatives. Furthermore, no political knowledge is required to read this, although this story would be much more interesting to you if you got some background. Anyway, the first chapter (actually, this is the prologue) will just be a little filler. The action won't really take off until 4-6 chapters in, and I want to be at least 5 chapters ahead of my posts, because in case you haven't noticed, I have a quitting problem. In fact, I may not post anything until I finish the whole story. This post is just so people know that this story is out there for them to read. As always, read and review.

* * *

_I don't own the characters, nor will I ever. Still, I shall try to keep them to themselves. _

Carey Martin maneuvered through the lounge. Her show was finally over, and her audience had returned to the room. It was finally time for her to put her feet up and relax, the way she relaxed ever since Zack and Cody had left for the boat. While she missed her kids, she knew that this experience would be good for them, and good for her.

Ever since Cody and Zack had left for the boat back in 2008, Carey had made many changes to her lifestyle, all for the better. As soon as she returned, she walked straight up to the new manager, Joseph Fitzgerald, and demanded a raise. The young new manager obliged, and Carey got her 20% raise, with more vacation time.

Then, she finally accepted Arwin's request to go out. Arwin had been a great friend to her, and she finally gave him a chance. Soon enough, she found out that Arwin was not just a great friend, but a great boyfriend. When Arwin was finally recognized by the scientific community and offered a job as a researcher at MIT, she urged him to take that offer. Arwin now lived in a much nicer place in the other side of town, and Carey would often journey to visit her new significant other.

Finally, Carey took over as head of the Tipton Employee Union: Boston Chapter. As she had been working for Tipton Industries for six years, she decided to help her fellow employees. She was somewhat of a legend in the Tipton World, having raised the terrible two of Zack and Cody, and thus many employees had a great deal of respect for her. With her as head of the union, Tipton Industries made life for workers easier, and the Boston Tipton became known as a haven for employees.

As Carey trudged into the elevator, her thoughts shifted to those of her two boys. Cody had just called her two weeks ago, telling her of his college acceptance letters. He had gotten into every school he applied to, even Harvard (he was going to reject Harvard just to shove it up the Dean's ass). It seemed he and his wonderful girlfriend Bailey had their mind set on Yale, and Carey was willing to let go. Of course, it wasn't a negative that Tipton Industries and Yale would pick up the tab.

As for Zack, well, Carey had no idea what he wanted to do. Not until last night, when Zack had excitedly called her to tell her about his acceptance to UConn. Carey had no idea Zack had even applied to college, and was more than pleased to pay Zack's part of the tuition. She had already thought that Zack would have been in jail by now, so she was pleasantly surprised by his college admittance.

Carey Martin had it all. A good job, two great kids, a great voice, and a still attractive figure. Soon, she would be faced with a terrible burden, a burden that most would wish up on themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all my reviews! Including the flamers, you're always welcome to flame. Now, I know a couple people were confused by the last line of the last chapter, but trust me, that was intentional. You'll find out soon why I worded it that way.**

**Anyway, the first set of chapters will be a bit filler, but still important. I'm not here to write a thrilling mystery, but a thrilling adventure. Don't worry, if you want some mystery, you'll get it! But please be patient.**

**Anyway, this is going to be AU. Just so you are aware. I'm doing this pre-Snakes on Deck, post Twister. But anyway, let me know what you think! I tend to write more when I get more reviews (HINT HINT). So read and review!**

**And to all authors, you aren't bad just because someone says you are. If your writing is cliche, go above and beyond. You can make your writing great with any plot. Some of the best stories I've read have been "cliche".**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, and I never will. I do promise to keep them to themselves._

It was a typical Monday morning at Seven Seas High School. Cody and Bailey were discussing Locke and Voltaire, Zack and Maya were battling out in MLB2K11, and Woody was feeding Addison some candy while Addison was feeding Woody some chips. London, of course, was busy texting.

In a week, Memorial Day would occur. Thus, most of the students decided to take it easy this week. With college decisions in, senioritis had caught up to nearly everyone, including Miss Tutweiler.

The bell rang, and the 20-something seniors stumbled into their seats as they waited for "Queen Tut". Promptly, she walked in briskly with a spring in her step. She quickly took attendance, and got straight to business.

"Class, I know that all of you were looking towards a laidback end of the school year. But unfortunately, the Tipton School Board decided that you all needed one last major project."

Almost immediately, the class groaned, except for London, Cody and Bailey. Cody and Bailey were both pleased, while London was asking everyone in earshot if they knew who Tipton was.

After the groans and moans subsided, Miss Tutweiler continued.

"Now, as I don't want to be stuck grading papers all day, I'm going to make this project a presentation. That way, I can grade you while you do your presentation. Now, before I announce the topic, does anyone know what the significance of this Sunday, May 29, is?"

Most of the class stared blankly back at Tutweiler. Not surprisingly, Cody and Bailey put their hands with confidence, as they definitely knew the answer. But one other person put his hand up, and this surprised everyone.

"Zack?"

"Isn't this Sunday JFK's birthday?"

Both Cody and Bailey looked slightly crestfallen, as they agreed with Zack's answer and knew they wouldn't be able to answer.

Of course, while Cody and Bailey looked "slightly crestfallen" the rest of the class just gaped at Zack, including Miss Tutweiler.

"Zack, that was actually correct. What's gotten into you? Now, John Fitzgerald Kennedy, AKA JFK or Jack Kennedy, was the 35th President of the United States, and was cut down by an assassin's bullet in Dallas, Texas on November 22nd, 1963. Now, the Kennedys were an illustrious political family and had a great influence on American politics from the 1920s to Ted Kennedy's death in August 29. Their impact on the world shall never be forgotten."

"That brings us to your project. I want to see a presentation on your favorite Kennedy. The presentation should last at least five minutes, it should be individually done, and I will pass out the rubric subsequently. Any questions?"

Cody and Bailey shot up their hands, but Tut anticipated their question. "No extra credit shall be given to presentations with extra details," she announced, shooting a look of sympathy at Cody and Bailey.

"Now, as this is a long project, I'll dismiss class for the rest of the week so you can start working. Presentations will be on Friday, so prepare! "

The class scrambled for the door and everyone was gone in about three seconds, leaving Miss Tutweiler in the dust.

"Now, time to get some cute guys! I'll start with the one I've only sent 40 texts to."

Cody, Bailey, Zack, Maya, London and Woody were all relaxing and drinking smoothies. After all, they needed something to calm them down after their most recent burden.

"I can't believe Tut's making us do these presentations by ourselves. And Cody won't help me this time! Life is such a horror with Cody and Bailey back together, right London?"

"I hear you! I mean, Bailey won't do any of my homework!"

While Woody and London were cribbing, Maya turned to Cody and Bailey, incredulous. "You do their homework all the time?"

Cody, his arm around Bailey's waist, laughed. "Well, I DID their homework. After the break up, I was so distressed, I would do anything to get my mind off Bailey."

"And same here with Cody."

Maya shook her head, chuckling. "You guys are as bad as Zack says."

Cody burst out laughing, nearly choking on his smoothie. "Zack? I've done Zack's homework since preschool. I mean, you would expect after all these years, he could do his own homework. Even Bailey tried, and she ran out screaming after Zack mixed up one with zero."

"In my defense, even Porkers could solve that problem!"

"I know sweetie, I know."

Maya was glancing around the SkyDeck while they talked. After searching for a considerable amount of time, Maya interrupted their conversation. "Sorry to jump in, but speaking of Zack, have you seen him?"

Cody also turned around search for Zack, cricking his neck. "Yeah, where did Zack go?"

Out of nowhere burst Zack Martin, carrying three things no one would expect: a pencil, paper, and a book.

Three jaws dropped.

"Bro, is"

"That"

A"

"BOOK?" They finished together.

Zack nodded, his eyes gleaming. "Yup! You know, I've decided to start my Kennedy project a little earlier, just so I can add a little extra. Maybe I can get an A."

Cody jumped into his brothers arms, screaming, "I LOVE YOU!" as he made a scene on the whole SkyDeck for everyone to watch.

"Cody, get off! I'm not doing this because I've changed; I'm doing this because of the Kennedys. I mean, they're so fascinating and virtuous. I just feel a connection to them."

Maya put her hands on her hips and glared at Zack. "Probably because you've dated as many women as all of them combined!"

"Actually dear, that's not it. I just feel that they've done so much for American society that I owe it to them to make my report as good as possible. When you're writing or speaking about a person you love, you want to do justice, right?"

The three others murmured in agreement. Zack bolted from the group, strolling off the SkyDeck. "Where are you going?" Cody curiously asked.

"To the library. I'm trying to find if they have any Kennedy books I haven't already checked out. "

Cody stared at Zack's retreating figure. "Who are you and what have you done with my sloth of a brother?"

* * *

Carey was cooking. Actually, it was more like unsuccessfully trying to cook. But she had to eat, so as long as the end product was edible, she'd take it.

It had been a long evening last night. She had to do so many encores, the audience was singing along. Good thing she didn't work on Mondays.

She pulled the end product out of the oven and set it on the table. She grabbed a fork and spoon, pulled out her chair for herself, and sat, ready to dig in into the mush.

As if it was cued, the phone rang, and Carey dropped the fork onto her plate. She got up, disgruntled, and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Carey, is that you?"

Carey stiffened. The sister who she had fought with for years was calling her, and it better not be for a financial reason.

"It's Mom. She called me and told me to come over, and to call you and tell you to go over to her house as well."

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know! That's all she told me. Anyway, I'm off to her house, you come too."

"Alright, I'll be there."

Carey tossed her mush into the garbage, grabbed her keys and slammed the door behind her. She muttered to herself, "This better be good."

As she stormed into the garage, she had no idea what burden would be placed on her. No one could say how the burden was, except for those who had suffered it.

* * *

"So, John Francis Fitzgerald, also known as Honey Fitz, was JFK's grandfather. Interesting, I'll mark it."

Zack was taking notes for his project. He had to make this the best he'd ever done. And he knew that originality would be key.

Now, most would do Jack Kennedy, after all, he was the President. Bobby (RFK) would also be popular, as his hair and skin was loved by many, so he was London's. Cody and Bailey decided to honor the female Kennedys and decided to work on Jean and Eunice. That left Zack with one last choice.


End file.
